


Fall Around Me Now [PODFIC]

by WhisperWarden



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Eyeliner, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Teasing, alternative universe, cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperWarden/pseuds/WhisperWarden
Summary: Taken from emptydistractions and GraphiteHero's summary:“I was starting to think you’d gone and died on me.” There was amusement in Steve’s tone.Bucky reached up and pulled down the sheet just far enough to expose the top of his head and his eyes so that he could stare at Steve. It wasn’t nearly as warm in the bedroom as it was under the covers, and he immediately shivered. But the way the afternoon sunlight lit up Steve’s face and the warm smile he gave Bucky were more than worth it.“Will you at least say nice things about me at the funeral?” Bucky asked, his voice muffled where his mouth was still covered.“Of course,” Steve nodded solemnly down at him. “Bucky was sweet and smart and-”“Hilarious,” Bucky added. “Don’t forget hilarious.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Fall Around Me Now [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Around Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864337) by [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/pseuds/emptydistractions). 



> Christmas gift for another great writer, emptydistractions. They inspired me to record my second ever podfic. It was not easy recording something for over 60 minutes, but it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you have suggestions for new recordings, drop a comment below. Thank you.


End file.
